A Space Heater?
by unlock.your.heart
Summary: A little fluffy Carth/LSF oneshot. Eh, no spoilers really...
1. A Space Heater?

A Space Heater?

Prompt: The heating is broken. How does the main character stay warm?

Disclaimer: It would be so cool if I owned KOTOR, I'd keep Carth all to myself. But I don't. The only thing I do own is Helena Tithe.

This is a re-vamped version of the original story, I'm going to put the original as the second chapter is you feel like reading it.

...

It was so cold. Helena pulled her blanket closer around her. The heating system was malfunctioning. T3 had informed her that it would take awhile, that is, if he could fix it at all. Apparently, they needed a new compression coil. With her limited knowledge of anything technological that weren't her lightsabers, Helena felt it was best to leave the repair troubles to crew members who knew what they were doing.

Her musings on her technological impairment however, did not make her any warmer. So shivering in her Jedi robes and leaving her blanket in her bunk, Helena left her small part of the dorms to go and make herself, a nice hot cup of caffa.

Walking into the ship's tiny kitchen area, Helena found that she was not alone in her quest for a hot beverage; a certain orange-jacket-wearing pilot putting the finishing touches on a cup of caffa.

Slipping into a familiar crouching position, she used her considerable aptitude for stealth, to sneak up behind Carth. Reaching around the pilot, Helena snatched his cup from his hands as he went to take the first sip.

Taking a long drought from her recently acquired caffa, she watched Carth turn and come almost face to face with the smuggler-turned-Jedi who had abruptly stolen his steaming cup of caf.

Crossing his arms, Carth glared at her. "That was my caffa! Go make your own!"

Taking on a pensive expression, Helena to an observer, looked like she was seriously considering giving the frustrated pilot his drink back. Carth however, knew her better than that. It came as no surprise to him when she answered;

"No."

Crossing the short distance, so that barely only thing separating them was the cup, Carth stood with his arms akimbo. "You may be gorgeous, but no one, comes between me and my caffa."

Ignoring the slight burn, Helena gulped down the rest of the beverage. "Well, it would seem that I drank it all. What're you going to do about it?"

Giving her an increasingly common smirk, Carth closed the distance between them and pressed his lips to hers. Dropping the cup, Helena didn't register the cup breaking at their feet, her mind had turned to goo the moment Carth kissed her. Her mind finally beginning to work, she tentatively wrapped her arms around his neck and slowly returned the kiss.

After a few moments, they broke apart. Carth grinned at the wide smile that was plastered on her face.

Helena, as much as she'd been hoping for him to kiss her, gave him a quizzical look. "As much as I enjoyed it, what was that?"

Wrapping his arms around her waist, he pulled the shorter woman into an embrace. Resting her head against his chest, Helena snuggled into him. Carth, answered, "I've been a religious caffa drinker since I was a teenager, but out of all the ways I've ever drank my caf, this by far was my favorite."

Flushing at his words, the Jedi smiled up at her pilot.

The pair stayed wrapped up in each other not caring how much time passed. Their time together was cut off as T3 rolled in, beeping about how he'd fixed the ship's heating systems with a spare compression coil found in a remote corner of the storage bay.

Glaring slightly at the droid, Helena pulled away from him, muttering under her breath, "I've wanted that for so long, and it just _had_ to be interrupted. Now Bastila will berate me for not having control over my emotions. I don't have an excuse to be in his arms... All that warmth..."

Carth having heard her muttered tangent, took her hand and pulled her back to him. "Gorgeous, you'll never need an excuse to be in my arms. You should know that. I'll be your space heater any day."

She raised an eyebrow. "A space heater?"

Carth flushed.

"Well... If you'd rather not-"

Putting a finger to his lips to stop his self-conscious ramblings, she spoke softly, "No. I like it. My space heater."

Grinning, Carth leaned down to kiss her again.


	2. Original Story

A Space Heater?

Prompt: The heating is broken. How does the main character stay warm?

Disclaimer: It would be so cool if I owned KOTOR, I'd keep Carth all to myself. But I don't. The only thing I _do_ own is Helena Tithe

...

It was so cold. Helena pulled her blanket closer around her. The heating system was malfunctioning. T3 had informed her that it would take awhile, that is, if he could fix it at all. Apparently, they needed a new compression coil. Whatever that was...

Shivering, Helena decided to go and make herself, a nice hot cup of caffa.

Walking into the ship's tiny kitchen area, Helena noticed a certain orange-jacket-wearing pilot putting the finishing touches on a cup of caffa.

Using her stealth skills, she snuck up behind him. She reached around and grabbed the cup, just as Carth went to take the first sip.

Carth turned to see a smirking Helena drinking _his_ cup of caffa.

Standing up, Carth glared at her. "Hey, that was _my _caffa! Go make your own!"

With a pensive expression, Helena looked like she was actually considering giving him back his caffa.

"No. It's mine now."

Walking up to her, so that just a foot separated them, Carth looked down at her. "Ooh your going to pay for that. No one comes between me and my caffa."

Gulping down the rest of the caffa, Helena showed him the empty cup.

"Well I drank it all. What're you going to do about it?"

Closing the distance between them, Carth pressed his lips to hers.

After a moment of shock, Helena wrapped her arms around his neck and returned the kiss.

A few moment later, they broke apart. Carth had a goofy smile on his face.

Helena, as much as she'd been waiting for that, asked, "What did you do that for?"

Carth wrapped his arms around her waist and put his head on her shoulder. "You know how I love my caffa. But this is my favourite way to taste it."

Giggling, she relaxed into the embrace.

The pair stayed that way for what seemed like an eternity.

The moment was broken when T3 rolled in, beeping about how he'd fixed the ship's heating.

Glaring at the droid, Helena pulled away from Carth, muttering under her breath, "I've waited so long for that... And now I don't have an excuse to be in his arms... All that warmth..."

Carth, hearing her muttered rant, pulled her back to him. "You don't need an excuse to be in my arms. I'll be your space heater any day."

She raised an eyebrow. "A space heater?"

Carth flushed.

Well... If you'd rather not-"

Interrupting his embarrassed ramblings, Helena put a finger to his lips.

"No. I like it. My space heater."

Grinning, Carth leaned down to kiss her again.


End file.
